


Inquisition: A Warden's Tale

by LordKronos87



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Gen, Grey Wardens, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordKronos87/pseuds/LordKronos87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic follows the story of one of the Grey Wardens stationed at Adamant Fortress during the siege and after. Work Incomplete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Joining

“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day we shall join you.” The Grey Warden named Javar Myren spoke.

Jace Coulston listened quietly to the words, remembering what had brought him here. Five years ago, he had fled the Blight in Ferelden, coming to Orlais. It was an odd choice. Most Fereldens hated Orlais for their occupation of Ferelden before the time of King Maric, but Jace had grown up in Honnleath, Jace was fairly close to the border, with only the Frostbacks separating him from the Orlesian Empire.

Jace had been trained, but in his youth, he was fearful of the Blight. Having arrived in Orlais, he did what he could to survive. He took what ever jobs he could until he got of the wrong side of a noble’s wrath. To this day, Jace still was unaware of what he did. It probably had something to do with the Great Game; Jace hated Orlesian politics.

Warden Commander Clarel picked up the Joining Chalice, filled with black darkspawn blood. and moved over towards Jace. Jace had met Warden Commander Clarel the day the noble had attempted to get justice on Jace. A Mage appeared out of the blue and said she was invoking the Right of Conscription.

And that brought him here. Warden Commander Clarel offered Jace the chalice. Jace took it. He looked at the chalice and then back at Warden Commander Clarel. The young man had found something of a mentor in Clarel since he had been conscripted into the Grey Wardens. She gave him a light nod and Jace hesitated for a few moments before consuming the darkspawn blood.

The metallic taste of the darkspawn blood almost made Jace gag, but he resisted, swallowing the liquid quickly. He wished for a glass of water to wash the taste out of his mouth, but before he could ask, he was wracked with pain. Jace clutched at his head, trying to do anything to make the pain disappear. He could see Warden Commander Clarel trying to say something to him, but he couldn’t hear her as he suddenly passed out.

He awoke to see both Javar and Clarel standing before him. “It is done. You are now a Grey Warden.” Clarel said, offering a smile.


	2. The Siege of Adamant

Jace stood with a contingent of Grey Wardens and demons. The thought made him sick - and not just as an Andrastian. This was wrong. Jace felt it deep inside. Blood magic, demon summoning and binding - it just wasn’t right. It had scared Jace when Warden Commander Clarel had told them what was happening. He could see the worry in her face as she mentioned it.

But the sickening feeling in the back of Jace’s head reminded him why. The slippery taint of the Calling in the back of his mind that was always there told him why the Warden Commander had made her decision. Jace and the other Grey Wardens had to trust her judgement on this. All of the Grey Wardens felt it - they were all going to die soon, and if they did, all of Thedas would perish in the next Blight. Warden Commander Clarel was keeping the interests of Thedas and the Grey Wardens at heart. The Wardens did whatever they could to stop the Blights.

This was an extension of that, but still, as Jace looked towards the Rage Demon that stood next to him he shuddered. Jace’s hand tensed on his sword hilt. Despite the logic behind it, the Commander’s decision still hit him wrong, and looking around, he could see that the other Warden’s felt the same way. At least those with swords did. The Warden Mages seemed - odd.

A horn sounded in the distance. It wasn’t one of theirs. Scouts had reported an army coming towards them - heralding the banner of the Inquisition. The gates thudded as a battering ram struck. Jace heard the echoes coming from the walls of the chamber he was in away from the gates. Jace knew that archers were likely firing from the parapets. Adamant Fortress was built before the modern age of siege equipment. It was only a matter of time before Inquisition forces breached the keep. 

The thudding continued and it seemed as if it began to match Jace’s own heartbeat. Jace’s convictions began to waver as he didn’t know what to do. More and more he hated this plan - hated the disgusting creature he stood next to. 

As the gate shattered, Jace’s sword moved almost without thought. Jace drove his sword through the rage demon. Demonic blood splattered on his armor and the creature screamed. Jace could no longer stand by and try to convince himself he was okay with this. It was wrong and despite the noble thought behind it, it was against what the Grey Wardens stood for. Whoever the Tevinter was had twisted the Grey Warden’s purpose in Clarel’s mind.

The next few things happened quickly. The demons in the vicinity looked towards Jace as the rage demon died as did the other Grey Wardens. The demons moved to attack, but the Grey Wardens hesitated. They shared Jace’s reservations. Despite wearing helmets, Jace could see the confusion in them. They didn’t know how to act, but as the demons attacked they made a choice to stick with their fellow Warden.

Wardens met demons in combat. Jace raised his shield to block attacks as best he could while he swung his sword to meet the demons attacking them. The Grey Wardens were outnumbered here. Jace knew he would die, but he would die as a true Grey Warden. 

They were getting overrun. Jace could see brothers and sisters getting eviscerated by demons. “In War, victory.” Jace started, using the Warden motto to build his courage as he faced his last moments. “In peace, vigilance.”

Jace swung his sword, taking out another demon as another brought him to the ground. Jace’s sword fell from his hand from the impact, and he quickly pulled his knife out to stab the Shade. If he was going to die, he would take as many of the bastards with him as he could. As the Shade died, Jace pushed its body aside and reached for his blade. Blade in hand, he began to rise, but another Rage Demon approached. He saw the end now. Jace wouldn’t make it before the demon got to him.

“In death, sacrifice,” Jace finished. 

Jace prepared himself, when suddenly the demon froze in place. Jace blinked as the creature shattered and before him stood a woman with short red hair. A mage’s staff was in her right and and a magical blade dissipated in her left. The mysterious woman wasn’t alone either. Behind her he saw four other individuals. The most obvious one was the large horned Qunari with a massive blade. A woman in Chantry armor and a beardless dwarf wielding a crossbow followed. The last one was a mustached Grey Warden. Jace recognized him as Warden Stroud. Stroud had opposed Warden Commander Clarel’s plan and for that, he had been chased by the others in his order. Apparently Stroud had gone for help. 

When Jace turned back, the woman had moved. She and her crew had begun taking on the demons. With the additional back up, the demons were taken care of. Blood splattered Grey Wardens looked up at the newcomers. The red headed woman took the lead.

“The Inquisition is not here to fight Grey Wardens. Retreat and you will be allowed passage out.” The woman said, and Jace’s breath hitched.

The Inquisition! Jace thought. That means she’s the Inquisitor!

The Grey Wardens surrounded Jace muttered thanks and headed towards the gate. Jace hesitated. and the Inquisitor turned her green eyes to Jace. Jace took his helmet off and she saw his black hair and dark blue eyes for the first time. He froze for a minute under her gaze.

“Please,” Jace said. “They’re my brothers and sisters. I have to fight for them.”

The Inquisitor’s gaze softened, and she looked towards Stroud. Stroud looked at Jace and gave the Inquisitor a nod.

“Join us,” the Inquisitor said with a nod, and the group turned to go deeper into the Fortress. Jace wondered if he made the right choice.


End file.
